Ninja in West Virginia
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: It all started with a mission and now Shino must figure out how to get home and get away from one crazy fangirl and her equally psychotic friend. I have done some changes to the story
1. Trapped on a cliff

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.

Author's Notice:I notice that I made some mistakes in my story concering spelling. If you spot any such mistakes or any others, please inform me so I may fix them. Thank you for your help in advance and enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1**

Trapped on a Cliff

Outside Konoha, on a nearby cliff, was a person hanging over the edge. But it wasn't just any person, no, this person was the local bug boy of Konoha, Shino Aburame. Why exactly was Shino just hanging dangerous over a very high cliff that if he was to fall, he would surly not live to even limb away from the horrible impact that would be sure to come? Well, it all started with a solo mission from the Fifth Hokage. It was just a simple mission. To see if there was any sound-nins in the nearby area. Unfortunately, there was and they were drunk. Poor Shino got a little too close and one of them spray him with bug spray. Why would he have bug spray with him we may never know? Anywho, there Shino was, hanging on a cliff.

Shino: Oh bother! I should tell the Hokage no more solo missions. Can't believe I got spray with OFF! ( bug spray). Stupid sound-nin being drunk and knocking off a cliff. Now I have to wait for my poor bugs to recover.

'crack'

Shino: Oh no!

The cliff Shino was hanging off of was breaking. All Shino could do was watch as the very edge of the cliff he was holding on to break and pretty soon, he was falling towards the ground. But, he saw that he wasn't falling towards the ground. Somehow, a giant black hole just open up right under him. It was making this horrible noise, like a tornado ( which is often describe as the sound of a fright train). Shino was pretty much stunned by this sudden appearance of a giant hole. He fall though the hole. He was no longer in Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how is it. This is my first story so please tell me.


	2. Meeting a Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.

(I sorta change the story a bit. It is more closer to Christmas instead of summer)

**Chapter 2**

Meeting a Fan

It was a normal school day in dear, old Logan, West Virginia. School had just ended and the students were fleeing from the school for Thankgiving Break. One whole week with no teachers had them totally excited for , well, I better not get into that, knowing how kids are. Yeah, Logan High was like any school, even the food in the cafeteria was bad.

One of these students was going to her locker. She had long, long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses, a black and blue striped shirt, high heeled boots, and a choker with a frog keychain on it. As she finish putting in the combination and opening her locker, a boy fell out. No, he wasn't stuff in the locker by some school bully. You cannot fit in those things, believe me. No, it was poor Shino. That black hole somehow made him end up in a locker and not just any locker. Oh no. He was in a locker of a crazed Shino fan.

This girl could not believe it. Shino, the Shino Aburame, had just fallen out of her locker. For some reason, Shino was fast asleep and his sunglasses had fallen off. She was in love.

Amity: Hey Kitty, you're blocking the hall!

Amity had brown hair, which was put up in a ponytail She, too, wore glasses and had blue eyes. Her eyes were a little bit darker that Kitty's though. And, unlike Kitty, she wore earrings. She also wore a bright red longsleeved hoodie. Amity, in contrast to her friend, was afraid of bugs, big time. Amity didn't see Shino because there was a wall with too doors there and Kitty was blocking one of them, so Amity walk to the other door an went though that one.

Amity: From the way you're blocking the hall, it would seem that you've seen your favorite Naruto character.

Amity than saw Shino, still asleep, on the ground. She just stared from a couple of seconds, and then screamed.

Amity: OMG! THERE'S A DEAD PERSON ON THE GROUND WHO LOOK LIKE SHINO FROM "NARUTO."

Apparently, this loud screaming woke up our poor ninja from a rather peaceful sleep. He than realized what had happen. He quickly jump up, scaring Amity and causing Kitty to blush.

Amity: OMG! HE ALIVE! RUN, ZOMBIES HAVE COME TO EAT OUR CATS!

Kitty: 'not noticing Amity one bit'

Shino just stared at Amity because of that completely random quote of her's. Right about now, though, she was calming down and realized that there was a character from Naruto standing right in front of her.

Amity: No wonder Kitty didn't respond. She did see her favorite Naruto character. But is that even possible.

At this moment though, Kitty decided to latch herself on Shino and she didn't let go.

Amity: 'sweat drop' oookay, so a fan girl moment. Just creepy.

Shino:…..'he doesn't like talking when people are around' Why me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	3. What to Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.

**Chapter 3**

What to Do?

The last time we left off was when poor Shino meet a fan of his.

Shino: …'looks at Amity' Is she always like that?

Amity: Yeps. Kitty's always like that.

Shino: Kitty?

Amity: Yea, that's her name. By the way, I'm Amity

Kitty: In a loving tone Love Buggy!

Shino: O.O WT…?

Amity: Umm.. That's her nickname for you, I guess.

Shino: Oh bother.

After Amity manage to pry her "friend" off Shino, they talk about where would Shino go.

Kitty: I think Shino should stay with me.

Amity: Agreed.

Shino: Don't I get a say in this?

Kitty and Amity: NO!

Shino: …'sigh'

Amity: Oh yeah! Shino, your sunglasses, they're on the ground.

Shino: 'notices glasses gone' Oh great.

Shino walks over to get his precious sunglasses on the ground while Amity and Kitty talk to each other.

Amity: I think we should try to figure out how he got here. I mean, he's an anime character form our favorite show. It's impossible…

Kitty: I don't care. My Love Buggy's here.

Amity: Oh bother.

Shino comes back after retrieving his sunglasses.

Shino: So…what now?

Amity: We leave school. That's what now.

Kitty: Yep, you're coming home with me.

Amity: One problem. Your mom. I'm sure she'll notice another person, especially a _boy,_ at your house.

Kitty: Oh yeah.

Shino:…'sigh'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	4. The Coming of Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.

**Chapter 4**

The coming of another

Neji's day hadn't gone as he plan it. When he woke up, he fell out of his bed onto the _cold_, hard floor. After he left his home, he was trampled by Naruto. When he made it to the training grounds, he was greeted and chased all around Konoha by a crazed, rabid fan girl squad. It's only worse when they're rabid. And now, after all that, he had a mission. With Lee. Who was more annoying (to him anyway) that all today's events that had happened recently all together. Ah, yes, Life was a cruel, cruel mistress. She just loved to screw Neji's life up. As the two ninjas walked to the gates, a black hole, not as big as the one the Shino fell thought but big enough to shallow a human whole, appeared. Neji, who didn't notice it, fell in. Lee quickly ran to the Hokage to report this strange occurrence.

Neji woke up in a very dark and cramped place. Confused, Neji decided to use his Byakugan to see though this darkness. Before he could, however, he hear a noise. 'Creak'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was confused to say the least. A character from Naruto somehow ened up in their world. She decided to go to her locker to retrieve her stuff so she could go home for spring break. 'creak'

For a moment, she was stunned. As soon as she opened her locker, a boy fell out. She was confused, again. She knew no one could fit in those locker, she tried. Than she noticed his eyes. She screamed so loudly that the windows in the nearby classroom broke.

Amity: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Amity was a Neji fan, and Neji was not happy about this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	5. Now What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.

**Chapter 5**

Now What!?

Kitty was busy trying to figure out how Shino got stuck in our world when suddenly she heard a loud, ear piercing scream.

Amity: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Kitty grabbed Shino by the arm and drag him upstairs where her friend, Amity, was. What she saw was Amity running around in circles screaming and Neji just sitting there and staring at her like she was some crazed girl, which she was.

Amity: OMG! THIS IS JUST A DREAM!

Neji: … Is she ok?

Kitty: Don't ask me. She never acted like that before.

Shino: …

Neji: …Shino? How did you get here?

Shino: I don't want to talk about it.

Kitty: Amity, stop. You're acting like a fan girl

This stopped Amity from her crazed running. She looked at her friend dead in the eye and said..

Amity: I AM NOT A CRAZED FANGIRL!

Ok. More like screamed.

Kitty: OWW! MY EARS! I never said crazed fan girl, I said _fan girl_.

Amity: I don't care. I'm insane.

Neji: O.O

Shino: O.O

Kitty: …so, I am too.'bored tone'

Amity: Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. We've got a bigger problem at the moment.'referring to Neji and Shino'

Kitty: Oh yeah. So what are we gonna do?

Amity: Maybe we should hide them at your house.

Kitty: Oh no! Only Shino's coming home with me.

Amity: I have no room at my house. And, besides, my dad would kill me if he ever caught me with a boy at my house. Believe me, he has a gun somewhere and I know he won't hesitate to shoot Neji here.

Neji: Hey!

Kitty: Ugh! So now what!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	6. The Love of All Things Shiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.

Chapter 6

The love of all things Shiny

Poor Amity and Kitty were trying to think of what to do. There was two anime characters from Naruto in their world, Amity couldn't take Neji home, and Kitty's mom would be suspicious. Kitty than though of a plan.

Kitty: I know. I'll tell my mom he is a foregin exchange student and he needed a place to stay.

Amity: That a good ideal, but my dad would never believe me.

Kitty: Hey, Amity, isn't this the day your dad was going overseas.

Amity was quiet for about 3 minutes before finally saying.

Amity: Oh yeah. I forgot completely. That means my mom and my little baby sister not home either. I'm lucky I'm 18 or else my dad would never leave me by my lonesome.

Neji: 'sigh' Why me?

Amity: What do you mean 'why you'? Is something wrong?

Neji: ...'doesn't want to talk to crazed girl'

Amity: Okayy. Whatever, I just need to get in my locker now.

Amity picked Neji up without any problems and moved him aside from her locker, so she could get out of there. After she got her backpack, her favorite necklace dropped on the floor. It was very, very shiny. Kitty saw this very, very shiny necklace. Her eyes were wide. Amity took no notice of this since her back was turn, but for poor Shino and Neji, they were ready to ran screaming. Kitty crouched down and then pounced toward the necklace screaming in the loudest, almost unhuman like noise.

Kitty: MIINNEE!!!!!

Amity hear this screech of Kitty's and knew what she was after. Amity quickly grabbed her necklace of the floor and, with a evil smirk on her face, she stuffed it down Shino's jacket.

Shino??!!

Kitty: MIIINNNEEE!!!

Amity: Better run, Shino.

Shino did what Amity said and fled from the scene before Kitty pounced upon him. Amity just laughed.

Amity: We better get out of her before the teachers come.

Neji: What just happened?

Amity: Oh! That. Kitty has some weird fetish for shiny things. I swear it unhealthy, but can be quite useful at times.

Neji: Is there anything else I need to know about you two?

Amity: Nothing that comes to mind. Now lets go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	7. WTF?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.

Chapter 7

WTF...?

From last we left off, Shino was running as fast as his legs could go trying to get away from Kitty, who seemed to be possessed by a demon of some sort. Of course, we know she just wanted the necklace Amity stucked down his jacket. He got as far as the middle school ( the high school, middle school, and grade school are on the same island. Yes, I said island. It is completely surround by water, very icky, dirty water, and has about 2 bridges for the cars and one very old, rusty bridge that almost no one takes.) before Kitty tackled him to the ground.

Shino: O.O

Kitty: SHINNY!!!

Shino managed to get the necklace out of his jacket and threw it away from him. Kitty saw this and pounced on it.

Kitty: MIIINE!!!

Shino: 'gets up and dust self off' Well, that's over with.

'honk honk'

Kitty: Hey, there's my mom.

Kitty's mom: Hey honey, how was your day? 'sees Shino' 'wearly' Who is this boy, dear?

Kitty: Oh. He's a foregin exchange student, and he really needs a place to stay. Can he stay with us, mom? Please.

Kitty's mom: Ok dear. He can stay. Get in the car so we can go home now. Your brother's getting jumpy over here.

Josh(Kitty's little brother): Come on, Kitty. We're going to miss our favorite show.

Kitty: Ok already.

Shino: ...

Back at the school, Amity and Neji were just walking out.

Neji: So, where's your house?

Amity: Over there 'pointing in direction of house'. You can actually see my house from this school.

Neji: Well, let's get this over with.

Amity: What the matter?

Neji: Nothing

Amity: Ok, Mr. Pretty Boy

Neji: Hey!

Amity: What? You are a pretty boy.

Neji: ...'twich'

Amity: Oh! There's Kitty. Hey Kitty, I want my necklace back.

Kitty: ...'dejectedly okay.

Neji: This day is just too weird.

Amity: Hi Dawn(Kitty's mom), how was work today?

Dawn: Oh, it was fine. So, is he you boyfriend?'referring to Neji'

Neji: O.O

Amity: No! I don't date. Remember. He is just a friend.

Dawn: Right.

Dawn drives off with Kitty and Shino leaving Amity and Neji behind.

Amity: I wonder if he knows.

Neji: Huh? Are you talking about Shino, and what do you mean by that?

Amity: Don't worry. You'll properly hear about it later. I know I will.

Neji: Joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. One and all.


	8. Heaven Help Me

Disclamier: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 8

Heaven help me

As soon as Kitty arrived home, she took Shino into her room.

Kitty: This is my room.

Shino was looking around Kitty's room when he spotted something hanging on the headboard of Kitty's bed.

Shino: Are those...handcuffs?

Kitty: Oh those! They're fake. I bought them from a costume stop for Halloween.

Shino: 'sweatdrop'

'purr' 'meow' 'hiss'

Shino: What was that?

Kitty: They're my cats.

As if on cue, three cats came waltzing in out of nowhere startling Shino.

Shino: 'scared' Cats! 'jumps up on bed' I don't like cats. They eat bugs.

Kitty: Umm... The only one you need to be scared of is CB and GG.

Shino: CB and GG?

Kitty: CB is grey, black striped cat with a white tipped tail. He wil play with bugs til they die.

Shino: 'gulp'

Kitty: And GG is light grey, red stripped kitten. She eats bugs.

GG the cat looked up at Shino and he sweared that cat licked her lips.

Shino: Just keep them away from me! 'cries'

Kitty: Oh dear!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Amity's house:

For some reason, as soon as Amity got home, she became very quiet. She just told him where everything was, than went to her bedroom. Right now, she was typing something on the computer. Neji was watching her TV.

Amity: 'typing'

Neji: 'bored' So, Amity. Is there anything else to do around here?

Amity: 'typing'

Neji: 'bored' Amity. Hello. Are you there?

Amity: Yes. 'typing'

Neji: What are you doing?

Amity: Why? 'typing'

Neji: ...? Why what?

Amity: Why do you want to know? 'typing'

Neji: 'whine' I'm bored.

Amity: 'stops typing' You're... Bored?

Neji: Yes.

Amity: I don't know what to do for ya. Sorry.

Neji: 'groan'

Amity: Hey, Kitty sent me an e-mail.

Neji: E-mai?

Amity: Get over here.

Neji walked over to Amity's room and stared at her computer.

Amity: 'giggles' Shino is afraid of cats. That funny.

Neji: He is?

Amity: That's what my e-mail says. I'm going to send a reply now.

Neji: What?

Amity: Never mind.'typing: Shino is afraid of cats. OMG! That is so funny. Who would believe the Shino, the bug boy, is afraid of cats?'(send)

Amity: If you are so bored, go wash the dishes or take a bath or something.

Neji: TT; 'sweatdrop' Ok.

Amity: I was wondering. Why are you speaking English? I thought you and Shino was Japanese.

Neji: We are, but we were taught to speak English. It is our second language.

Amity: Ok. Just wanted to know. Thank you.

Neji: You're welcome I guess.

Amity: -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	9. Insert Title Here

Disclamier: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 9

(Insert Title Here)

As the day was coming to an end, a dilemma appeared.

Shino: Where am I going to sleep?

Kitty: I haven't really thought of that. You could always sleep in my bed.

Shino: Than where are you going to sleep?

Kitty: In my bed.

Shino: But, we'll be in the same bed.

Kitty: Yeah, I know. You can sleep on the bottom half, and I'll sleep on the top half.

Shino: This day couldn't get any weirder.

Kitty: If you don't like sleeping on my bed, than you can sleep on the floor. With the Cats!

As soon as Kitty said cats, all three came back into her room just watching him.

Shino: 'gulp' I'll sleep on the bed.

Kitty noticed her cats came back into her room, so she shooed them out.

Kitty: Get out!

Cats: 'meow'

Shino: 'cries' I wanna go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Amity's house.

Neji: So, where am I going to sleep.

Amity: 'ponders' You could sleep in my parents bed, but I don't wanna think about that.

Neji: 'a little creeped out' okay, any where else.

Amity: Well, you could sleep in the chair in my living room or, if you prefered, you can have my bed.

Neji: And what about you?

Amity: I sleep somewhere else. Besides, I have a hard time getting to sleep.

Neji: Umm.. Thank you.

Amity: No sweat.

Neji: I still wonder how we got here.

Amity: 'in a single breath' I bet it was some interdimental portal that ripped open the very atoms that keeped our worlds apart. And it sucked both you and Shino into Kitty's and mine's lockers cause they were the weakest points between our two worlds.

Neji: 'stare'O.O

Amity: Or it could just be some big black portal from nowhere. hehe

Neji: 'staring still' O.O

Amity: Hey! Are you going to stare at me all day or what?

Neji: 'points above Amity's head'

Amity wondered why Neji was pointing above her head, so she looked up and saw the biggest spider she had seen ever. 3...2...1...

Amity: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A SPIDER!!!!! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Amity had a really big fear of spiders.

Neji didn't have a particular fondness for them either.

The night ended with Amity screaming at the top of there lungs. Neji was just trying to kill said spider.

Neji: I hate spiders.

Amity: Why does there have to be spiders in my house?

Neji: Are you ok?

Amity: I'll be fine after I stop thinking about it.

Neji: ...

Amity: Time for bed.

Neji: I thought you said you had a hard time going to bed.

Amity: I do. Just look at the time.

Neji look at the clock on Amity's computer desk and it read 12:00.

Amity: I can't get to sleep until past 12. Weird, uh

Neji: 'yawn;

Amity: I'm going to sleep on the chair in the living room, kay.

Neji: 'sleepy' okay.

end of chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, everyone, review my story.


	10. Time to go Already

Disclamier: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 10

Time to go already

It was a bright and sunny morning at Amity's house. Neji was having a nice dream when he felt someone shaking him.

Amity: Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and Bacony!

Neji: 'yawn' What time is it?

Alarm clock: 10:00 am

Neji: 10 am!

Amity: Yeah so. I tend to sleep longer than 10.

Neji: 'looks at Amity' Your awake.

Amity: I've been awake since 9.

Neji: Where did you sleep?

Amity: In the chair in the living room.

Neji: oh.

Amity: I've been thinking about how you got here and I wonder if...

Neji: If what?

Amity: I think that if we take you back to school and try to sent you back though the way you came.

Neji: I don't think I'll be able to fit insilde those lockers.

Amity: You were inside mine. You anime boys are always thin.

Neji: Hey! What do you mean by that?

Amity: I wonder if you eat food at regular intervels or once a day.

Neji: I eat just fine.

Amity: kay, but i'm still going to try that locker thing. Kitty's already agreeds and we are going to school today. So, get out of my bed, Neji, or I will drag your behind down the stairs and though the streets of Logan.

Neji: Ok. I'm up.'crazy girl'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Logan High School

Kitty: Hey, Amity.

Amity: Hey Kitty.

Shino: ...

Neji: --

Amity: Lets just get this over with.

Kitty: agreed.

They all walk into the school and they go to Kitty's locker.

Kitty: Hey, somebody wrote all over it.

Amity: That's impossible. We were the last people in the school yesterday.

Shino: 'walks off'

Kitty: Were are you going?

Shino: It says to go to the art room, so I'm going to look for it.

Amity: You understand this gibberish.

Neji: It's japanese.

Amity: Ok. Lets get this together. Why would there be japanese writing all over Kitty's locker? And why go to the art room?

Kitty: I don't know, but lets go!

Neji: So you know where it is.

Amity: Yeah. Art is one of Kitty's and mine favorite things.

They all go to the art class, which is right next to Amity's locker.

Amity: Hello! Anybody in there.

'wind'

Amity: Think we should go in?

Kitty: Yep!

Neji: Wait a second! Aren't you worried that this might be a trap?

Amity: If we were worried about that, than why are we here?

Kitty: 'sing-song' The door's open.

'walks in'

Amity: Hey, what's that on the floor?

On the floor was a big, black hole. Kinda like the one the swallowed Neji and Shino. Before they knew what happen, Neji and Shino were suck into the hole and were gone. The hole itself vanish.

Kitty: Whoa. That was weird.

Amity: I think we should leave now. Don't wanna get caught breaking into a school now.

Amity and Kitty were walking away from the classroom as fast as their feet would go. They didn't noticed a hole similar to the one in the classroom opening up right in front of them. Like some cartoon show, they were standing there for about a few seconds before they looked down and noticed the hole and soon fell though themselves.

Amity and Kitty: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The end

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be a sequel to this story.

Please review.


	11. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
